thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy's Devious Deeds Television Script
Narrator: Daisy, the new diesel engine, was sulking. Freight Cars: (singing) Trucks are waiting in the yard tackling them with lazy show the world what I can do gaily boasts the Daisy in and out she creeps about like a big green crazy when she pulls the wrong trucks out pop goes the Daisy. Narrator: The Trucks wouldn’t stop singing rudely at her. Narrator: Rosie was appalled. Rosie: "Shut up!" Narrator: She ordered, and bumped them very hard." Rosie: “I'm terribly sorry the trucks were very rude to you, Daisy" Narrator: Daisy was still furious. Daisy: “It's all your fault, you made them laugh at me.” Gordon: “Nonsense.” Narrator: said Gordon. Gordon: “Rosie would never do that, we train engines have our differences, but we would never speak about them to the Freight Cars, that would be dis... dis…….” Thomas: “Disgraceful.” Narrator: said Thomas. Percy: “Disgusting.” Narrator: put in Percy James: “Dispicable.” Narrator: said James. Narrator: Daisy hated Rosie, she wanted her to be sent away, so she made 1 plan: she was gonna tell fibs about Rosie. Narrator: The very next day, she spoke to the Freight Cars. Daisy: “I see you like jokes, you made 1 good joke about me yesterday, I laughed and laughed, Rosie told me 1 about James, I’ll whisper it to all of you, but don’t tell James I told you guys that.” Narrator: and she chuckled away. Freight Cars: "Ha, ha!” Narrator: guffawed the Freight Cars. Freight Cars: “James will be fed up with Rosie when he knows about it, so let’s tell him and get back at Rosie for bumping us.” Narrator: They laughed rudely at the train engines just as they went by. Narrator: Very soon, Thomas, Percy, Duck, Oliver, Gordon and James found out what had happened. Duck: “Disgraceful!” Narrator: said Duck. Oliver: “Disgusting!” Narrator: said Oliver. Gordon: “Dispicable.” Narrator: said Gordon. Thomas + Percy + Duck + Oliver + Gordon + James: “We can’t allow it.” Narrator: They consulted together. Thomas + Percy + Duck + Oliver + Gordon + James: "Yes," Narrator: they said. Thomas + Percy + Duck + Oliver + Gordon + James: “She did it to all of us, we’ll do it to her and see how she likes it.” Narrator: Rosie was all tired out. Narrator: The Trucks had been cheeky and troublesome. Narrator: She wanted a good rest in her train engine shed. Narrator: The 6 train engines barred her way." Thomas + Percy + Duck + Oliver + Gordon + James: “HOOOOSSSSHHHHH! Keep out!” Rosie: “Stop fooling please!” Narrator: exclaimed Rosie angrily. Rosie: “I’m very tired!” Thomas + Percy + Duck + Oliver + Gordon + James: “So are we.” Narrator: hissed the engines. Thomas + Percy + Duck + Oliver + Gordon + James: “We’re very tired of you, we like Daisy, we don’t like you, you tell stories about us to the Freight Cars.” Rosie: “No I don’t!” Thomas + Percy + Duck + Oliver + Gordon + James: “Yes you do!” Rosie: “No I don’t!” Thomas + Percy + Duck + Oliver + Gordon + James: “Yes you do!” Narrator: The manager came to stop the shouting. James: Rosie called me a galloping sausage!” Narrator: spluttered James. Gordon: “Rusty blue scrap iron!” Narrator: put in Gordon. Thomas: “I’m little crazy wheels.” Narrator: fumed Thomas. Railroad Manager: “Well, Rosie?” Narrator: Rosie considered. Rosie: “I only wish, kind sir.” Narrator: she said gravely. Rosie: “That I would thought about those names myself, if the dome fits........” Railroad Manager: “Ahem........” Thomas + Percy + Duck + Oliver + Gordon + James: “She made Trucks laugh at us!" Narrator: accused the train engines. Narrator: The manager recovered, he had been trying not to laugh himself. Railroad Manager: “Did you, Rosie?” Rosie: “Absolutely not, kind sir, no steam engine like me would be as mean and harsh as that.” Narrator: Daisy lurked up. Railroad Manager: “Now, Daisy, you heard what Rosie just said. Daisy: “I can’t understand it, kind sir, to think that Rosie, of all train engines... I’m dreadfully grieved, kind sir, but know nothing about it.” Railroad Manager: “I can see that.” Narrator: said the manager. Narrator: Daisy squirmed and hoped she didn’t. Railroad Manager: “I’m terribly sorry, Rosie, but you need to go over to Henry’s station for a little while, I know he’ll be super excited to see you.” Rosie: “Just as you wish, kind sir.” Narrator: Rosie trundled devastatingly away while Daisy smirked with victory and triumph. End of Part 2…………….. Category:Season 18 Television Episodes Category:Episodes